


Не надо стесняться

by WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Art, Blood, Digital Art, Don't dopy to another site, M/M, Rough Sex, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wounds, graphic depiction of wounds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Альтернативные техники глубокого горла в исполнении П. Смерти
Relationships: Dante/Mephiston (Warhammer 40.000)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Не надо стесняться




End file.
